Fairy Tales
by NikkiLeigh320
Summary: Sam isn't sure she believes in fairy tale love anymore. Brooke helps. :


Sam was suddenly broke out of her daydream by a soft knock on her bedroom door. Her mind was still somewhat in another world so she didn't answer right away. "Hey Sam?" The words and the blonde head nudging its way inside the door brought her completely out of her little reverie. She was startled and jumped slightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." Brooke glanced around the room. She wasn't sure what it was, but something wasn't right.

"You can come in Brooke. What's up?"

The blonde stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind her. "I was wondering if I could borrow your chem book since I left mine in my locker. Are… are you alright Sam?"

A look of confusion crossed the brunette's features. Why would Brooke think something was wrong? "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, usually you don't just sit on your bed and do nothing. I think you're... just a little hyperactive." Leaning forward, the cheerleader spoke the last few words in a loud whisper. The girls smiled at each other. They were both so glad their truce was working out so well. "Seriously though, you're usually typing or reading or something, not tripping through Lala Land."

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking." Once again Sam looked slightly confused, and her eyes started glazing over. The brunette began chewing on a full lower lip and caused Brooke to break into action. If she watched the beautiful girl do that for too long she would fly off into a fantasy of her own. She made her way across the room and sat down beside her would-be stepsister. "What about?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up into Brooke's inquisitive blue eyes. "Oh, right." A loud sigh escaped her lips as she looked back down at her lap. "Fairy tales."

The blonde's loud, full laugh surprised Sam, and her head whipped back up to look at the girl. Had she gone crazy? The budding journalist couldn't help but let a little of the old exasperation creep into her tone. "What?" Brooke let her laugh die down to just a sparkle in her eyes. "Definitely Lala Land." Sam relaxed, and giggled a bit herself. "Okay, you got me."

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to laugh. Why were you thinking about fairy tales?" The smile left Sam's face, and she looked away. The hesitation in her eyes disturbed Brooke. She took one of the brunette's hands in her own and tugged a bit. "Hey. Look at me. It's okay."

Sam searched Brooke's face wondering if the blonde would laugh again if she told her exactly what she was thinking about. She wasn't sure, but what the hell? She almost wanted to laugh at herself. "Okay. I know this is a silly question, but… do you think love can be like it is in all the stories? You know, happily ever after?"

The blonde was a little taken aback by her beautiful housemate's question, but she didn't let it show. She wanted Sam to be able to talk to her about anything. "I don't know. Sometimes. I guess it just depends on the circumstances. Why?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I just… Well, I'm not sure love conquers all. In the stories it does, but real life? I don't think so." The girl paused and the look of loss that dimmed those chocolate eyes made Brooke want to wrap Sam up in her arms. "It makes me sad. Sad that I don't believe in fairy tale love anymore."

A small, affectionate smile passed across Brooke's features. How incredibly sweet was that? Yet she had to say something to take away the sorrow invading Sam. Her voice took on a teasing tone. "Awww, Sammy. Wasting away without a Prince Charming?" She leaned over and bumped her shoulder into Sam's.

"No." Sam pushed back against the blonde and grudgingly let out a small grin. Brooke frowned as she watched the confusion take over her housemate again. "In my stories there is no Prince Charming." The cheerleader was a little confused herself. "What do you mean? What is there?"

"I don't know, but there isn't a guy." Both girls were silent as Sam's words sunk in. They were more than a little stunned. On her part, the brunette became even more confused. Where did that come from? Why wasn't there a man? Yet they gave Brooke hope. Butterflies filled her stomach, and she was having trouble breathing. What should she say now?

Sam was lost in thought when the blonde spoke up again. "There's nothing wrong with that. No Prince Charming." The questions in the other girl's eyes only doubled as she looked up at Brooke. "Really? I mean, I don't understand. Isn't there always a Prince Charming?"

Brooke took a deep breath. Okay, here goes. Either Sam would find her next words intriguing, or she would run from the room screaming. Whatever happened next the blonde couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. "No." She looked deep into doe-like eyes willing Sam to understand. "Sometimes there's a Princess instead."

Sam almost laughed. "A Princess Charming?" Yet as soon as she said the words out load she understood the meaning behind them. "Oh." All the air rushed out of her lungs, and she looked away from her soon-to-be stepsister in a panic. She could feel her cheeks grow warm and knew she was blushing. Was Brooke implying…? No. No way. Her eyes turned back to Brooke of their own volition, and the brunette saw all the hope and fear filling the girl's own blue orbs. She was suddenly very aware that Brooke was still holding her hand.

_Well, she's not running away. That's good, right? She's just sitting there staring at me._ Brooke searched Sam's eyes trying to decipher her reaction. She saw fear, but more than anything they were filled with something akin to awe. And excitement? _Maybe… What if I…_ The blonde was slowly leaning in closer to Sam. Her eyes were closing just as she reached the halfway point. The brunette knew that Brooke was going to kiss her. _Why aren't I getting the hell out of here?_ Instead she was leaning in to meet the cheerleader. Her lids drooped as well.

When their lips met Brooke nearly fainted. Sam, however, felt like she was flying. The kiss was tentative and questioning. They moved away the slightest bit before they were brought together again by impulse. Brooke caught the edge of the brunette's bottom lip between her own and pulled away lightly. Surprisingly, it was Sam who increased the pressure and let the tip of her tongue run across the underside of the blonde's upper lip. Brooke immediately opened her mouth to allow Sam entrance. She slid her own tongue softly and slowly against the journalist's. Brooke's hands moved through wavy tresses to the back of the other girls head pulling her closer. The poor girl had a death grip on the front of the blonde's shirt. Finally, after much hesitation they pulled away.

Both girls were breathing hard. Neither wanted to interrupt the moment or let go of the other. Brooke moved her hands so that they were intertwined behind the brunette's neck and smiled into the other girl's brown eyes. Sam rested her hands on the cheerleader's thighs and took in a deep breath. She glanced down and away, and that worried Brooke a little. _Does she regret what just happened? _When the journalist looked back up she had a very mischievous grin crossing her features. "So how come you get to be the Princess?" The most radiant look Sam had ever seen lit up the blonde's entire being. "Well, I guess you could be the Princess, and I could be the Knight in Shining Armor." The brunette seemed to consider for a moment. "Hmmm… Damsel in distress, huh? I could do that. Can a girl be a Knight?" Brooke pretended to be offended. "Why Samantha! You're inner feminist should be ashamed of herself!" The blonde slowly began to push Sam back into a reclining position. When she was hovering completely above the beautiful girl she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Believe me. I can sweep you off your feet." She placed a small kiss just below said ear. "Have you still lost faith in fairy tale endings?" Sam didn't get a chance to answer until much, much later.


End file.
